Clan:The Lone Wolves
The Lone Wolves is a 65+ RuneScape Warring/fun clan. The clan was founded on March 06, 2009 by two friends, Joshpm1000 and Harley_91. Ever since the clan's creation, members have been joining. Recruitment began on the official RuneScape Forums. They are currently using a website separate from the RuneScape Forums to house our official forums. They are now a F2P/P2P Warring/Fun clan looking for new recruits. The Lone Wolves Are Born The idea of creating a clan came on March 06, 2008. Joshpm1000 and Harley_91 were not only friends on RuneScape, but in real-life as well. It was a normal day at school and then Harley brought up the idea of creating a clan. After getting the plans ready, Josh and Harley planted the roots on the official RuneScape Forums. This is where it all began. Many people joined the new clan and a few left because it wasn't their taste. Of course, that's the beginning with all clans. Recruitment continued each and every day. The Lone Wolves recruited via the RuneScape forums and ingame to get active members. The Rise Soon, after the clan began, The Lone Wolves added two new leaders. One, Ryanharris3 who was to be the Weekend Event Leader and Lukebiii who was to be the Week-day Event Leader. It was pointless at the time for these two Event Leader positions as only one was needed. Both of these new leaders were friends of Josh and Harley. United We Stand... Soon enough, one of the new Staff's recruitment video didn't go as planned. It led into an inter-collapse of the clan. This made the leaders of the clan act as if they were enemies and the members even fought against each other. This tore the clan apart. ...Divided We Fall The rebellion clan collapsed weeks later. The three leaders went their seperate ways. Josh rejoined TLW as Warring Leader for the second time. Kyky was banned from the clan, so he left and created his own and Spencer stayed clanless for a short while. The Lone Wolves went on and recruited as if nothing happened. Members joined. Members left. The clan stayed strong. However, Harley still continued to be power-hungry and abused his powers many times over. Harley eventually bribed people to do things for him and threatened to ban anyone who didn't do simple things such as telling him a good training spot, etc. Josh became tired of this and quit. This time he remained clanless. Soon Harley and another leader became slightly inactive. Boontseroop was the only active leader. Josh rejoined once again since Harley was inactive and unable to abuse his powers. Josh, Druid_Love, and Boon overthrew Harley. Josh took over Boon's Forum Leader position, Druid took the Event Leader spot, and Boon became the Warring Leader. The Golden Age Currently, they are living in what they call "The Golden Age". Josh created the new forums (And current) which may be found here: tlwclan.com. These forums are not the best, like Invision and others, but they are very organized. The clan made a very quick switch to these forums. They began further recruitment. Later, they began setting up recruitment threads on major fansites such as Zybez, Sal's, Runehq, and Tip.it. Members are still joining today from these sites. Today, they are one of the friendliest clans on RuneScape! Important Members Leader History *Joshpm1000 *Harley_91 *Jam *Boontseroop *Druid_Love *Hadesrath666 *Manic Musson 'Current Leaders' *'Joshpm1000' *'Boontseroop (Zaroz IX)' *'Manic Musson' Torn Ares Also known as = Kyky, Sword, Kyle, Torn Torn is a Council member who has been in the clan for a very long time. He is very mature and has done a lot for the clan. Torn Aes was orignally a Event Wolf who then procceded to be promoted to his council position he holds today. An image of Torn_Ares Megamansp101 Also known as = Megamansp101, Chris Chris is one of the oldest members in the clan. He is a very helpful Recruitment Staff. He's stuck with the clan since the beginning and he's turned out to be a great staff member. Leader Profiles Boontseroop (Zaros IX) Boontseroop has lead one of the Most Positive and Impactive reign as a leader of The Lone Wolves. Boon started out as one of the first members of The Lone Wolves along with several other members such as Spy_Pegen, HadesRath, and Kyky5678904. He Was promoted shortly after the White Wolf Mountain Conflict and became one of the leaders. After Austin And Hades (The Two other leaders of that time) became inactive boon left his post as leader and Joshpm1000, Druid_Love, and Hadesrath steped up as leaders. After some promotions demotions Boon finally rose to the top as a leader. There was several Site Admin issues but once again after promotions and demotions Boon rose over the rest and there he is today one of the greatest leaders in The Lone Wolve's history. His love is also Tom. Manic Musson Manic Musson is one of the newest leaders of The Lone Wolves. Manic is one of the most mature and experinced member of The Lone Wolves and is sure to have a large and positive impact on the clan in the future. At first he was reluctant to join the clan, but after much pestering from Boon he made the great decision to join. His rise to power was a fast one. He started out as a Wolf, but within his first week jumped up to staff. A few weeks later he climbed the ladder once more to Council Wolf and about another week later he accepted the position of War Leader. Druid_Love Druid Love was one of the leaders after the overthrow of Harley_91 she took the dutys of the Event Leader making events with the Staff and Council Members of that time. She lead a positive and sucesful reign as leader. Eventually there was her unfourtunate quitting of runescape wich lead to her resignation as a member and leader of The Lone Wolves. We still continue to remember who to this day and left her impact on the History of The Lone Wolves. Hadesrath666 Hadesrath66 or hades became a leader after Luke left and brought us proper even sceduling and better events. Hades was a popular leader for quite a amount of time until he slowly became inactive leading to his demotion as he was replaced by Manic Musson. Joshpm1000 Josh started out his long reign of leader as his freind Harley_91 asked him to leave TEH (A popular runescape clan) to create a clan together. "I was Warring Leader and Harley_91 was Forum Leader. Reid and Luke joined. Luke was weekend Event Leader while Reid was weekday Event Leader. That's right. Four leaders. Me, Kyle and some others did an unsuccessful Recruitment Video on White Wolf Mountain. Some of the anger was taken out on me and the balance of the clan shifted. We were heading towards the Dark Ages." This was Josh's account of the event nearly a 3 months after the creation of the clan. "We had a shift in the ranks. Harley_91 became power hungry. Reid got demoted. That, of course, was blamed on me. Soon, after a few problems with our Forum Leader's hunger for power, I quit. At this time, I became interested in questing. I did a number of quests and I still have about 6 level today. Spence, Kyky, and I created a clan called "The Saradomin Battalion". I did the honor of creating the offsite forums. I eventually left and Spence ran it by himself while Kyky created another clan. Kyky was banned from The Lone Wolves at this time because of Harley_91. I rejoined The Lone Wolves after a while for my final stay. The current leaders were Boon, Harley_91 (Who was fairly inactive), and Hades (Who was inactive as well). I overthrew Harley_91 and took his Forum Leader spot and Druid_Love took Hades's Event Leader spot." Another acurate repusentaion of the events that to place as said by Joshpm100. After these happens Josh has continued to be a sucesful leader in what we call our "Golden Age" He's the fourm leader and one of our best we are in debt to him for helping the clan in several spots of trouble and is truly a insperation to the rest of the clans from members to leaders. The White Wolf Conflict Please note that 'The White Wolf Conflict' as The Lone Wolves calls it was a huge point in history. Torn_Ares and Joshpm1000 have left their points of view on the situation. ''-As Remembered by Torn Ares'' I had just joined the clan roughly 1 Month ago and I wanted to show my gratitude for having a great clan with great people. So I decided I wanted to show others the greatness of The Lone Wolves by making a youtube recruitment video. We all meet on White Wolf Mountain since it wolfs were the basis of our clan. Disaster struck nearly the moment we stepped on the mountain members were running amuck attempting to get in a line while others were simply trying to stop taking damage from wolfs. Annoyance turned into frusteration and frustration turned into anger. I was angry at the members I was angry at josh for not being able to control them while the hole while we all wanted to get the video done but we just couldn't. Fights broke out between members and kicking in the clan chat ended with just more anger. Eventually it all boiled down to a fight between me and josh eventually as I remember I was standing in varrock square we made up. --- ''-As Remembered by Joshpm1000'' Recruitment. Its a strong word. Recruiting members was all we were focused on at this time. Torn_Ares (Kyky5678904 at the time), had just gotten his Event Staff position. As a new staff member, he created an event to make a recruitment video for the clan. This however, did not turn out as good as expected. Kyle (Kyky) had us all meet on White Wolf Mountain. We had a great turn out. We had one Leader (Me), one staff (Kyle), and around 6 members. It was going to be great. Or not. Things didn't go well. Members couldn't get their lines right and others were playing around. Kyle became angry at this. Me, at this point of time, was a rookie leader. It was roughly 4 weeks after the clan was established. I expected Kyle to calm down the members. After all it was his event. I was wrong. It should of been my job to cease the chaos and accusations. Kyle became not angry at the members, but at me. This broke out a huge fight, leading to members quiting the clan, and Kyle being mad at me for who knows how long. This wasn't what we expected. We wanted a nice video and then we'd be out of there. Eventually, Kyle was banned from the clan. Category:Clans